Finally Admitting It
by embersandenvelopes
Summary: Somethings are hard to say, but nevertheless James is there to force confessions out of ppl regardless of the consquences,odd situations,and in general any awkwardness that may occur.Its one of his better qaulities, or so Remus and Sirius think! RLSB JPLE
1. Chapter One James Has Got A Plan

**_Authors Note: _**This is my first fic, the starts a little weak, but it gets better ;) I promise...  
**_PLEASE REVIEW_** all and any feed back will be appreciated

**WARNING**: Slash a head folks... that means male pairing, if this in any way offends you go ahead and press the magic back button... if it doesn't offend you then read on ;)

_Disclaimer:_ Seriously, if I owned HP, REmus and Sirius would be lovers and obvioulsy I would be rich... so seeing as im not rich and Remus and Sirius aren't lovers (that we know of ;) ahah jk) i think i don't own it..... heck i barely own anything....

REVIEW

**__**

**_JAMES POV  
_**  
I'm so sick of this situation. I mean watching your best friend pine after your other best friend really gets tiring after a while. I just wish he'd swallow his pride and say it to each other. No more longing looks, and wistful eyes.  
  
One of my best mates, Sirius Black is discreetly hiding his feelings Remus Lupin- and I sodding can't take it any more! I mean he's so cowardly about telling him. It has been a whole bloody year, and so far he's done nothing! He probably wouldn't have even told me if I hadn't figured it out for myself. He says he's liked our dear Moony since third year, been in love since fourth, then in fifth I figured it out. But now were starting a new year. And I am forcing Padfoot to tell Moony. I know that Moony feels the same, I monitored his behaviour closely after realizing Padfoots feelings. So I know for sure that Remus has felt this way since last year atleast. But Remus is shy, he'll never act on it. So, time to force Sirius to do it!  
  
Sirius Black, he's like a brother to me. He's charming, daring, and often very devilish. He's got silky ebony hair, slightly tanned well built, and very sculpted body, with piercing blue eyes, and a mischevious smile that all the girls fawned over. He's loud and attention seeking, stubborn, and yet very loyal and true to his friends. He'll do anything once, and maybe twice if it was completely insane. He didn't think of the rules, he was untouchable, and a member of the Marauders (who were the best pranksters Hogwarts have ever seen). He was exceptionally bright, easy going, and head over heels for the Marauders resident werewolf Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus, was almost the exact opposite of Sirius. He was quiet, and never sought out attention. He liked blending in, mostly due to his lycanthropy. He was probably the brightest student Hogwarts had ever seen, or ever will. He loved to read. He had a soft look about him, and a soothing, playful charm. He had tawny hair, that always side swept over his eyes, bright amber eyes that were always full of something that you could never be certain of, and a brilliant smile. It was honest, and full of mirth, it hinted at an inside joke that only he knew the humor of. It was a smile most would do anything for. He was kind to every one, sensible (although still rather devilish when it came to pranks), more mature than all the other Marauders, and head over heals for Marauder's the resident dare devil, Sirius Black.  
  
Its so obvious to me that they love each other. Sirius with his long, lustful stares, and Remus with his slight blushes when ever Sirius enters a room. But as soon as the lustful stares start, the eyes cloud over, and as soon as the blush starts, it creeps back and becomes invisible, just to make sure their secret feelings are unknown.   
  
But I can't take it any more. I've noticed it, and I am going to make them spill their bloody guts out, even if it kills me. I know Peter has noticed it too, and I know he'll help. So now, I only have ambition this year, well two really, get the lovely Evans to look my way, and help out my two best pals. After all, I am James Potter, I'm devious and cunning. Come to think of it, this might actually be fun!

REVIEW REVIEW, I mean its right there... so press the button and type a few lines, I'd really appreciate it.... next chapter should be up in like four days at the most :D


	2. Chapter Two No Way James

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed..... Sorry about the Animagius spelling error, it was in capitols so I could go and check it, but my plan didn't work, and I left it there... silly me! But on with the next chapter eh??!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hetera: thanks so much, I'm so flattered you enjoyed the story, its my first attempt at a fic, and I wasn't to sure about this one, but I thought I'd post it up and see what others thought! Thanks a ton, hope you enjoy!  
  
J Boogie: That's for the review! I really appreciate it! The second chapter is up.... Hopefully you like it!   
  
SIRIUS POV:  
  
I'm starting to think coming back to Hogwarts might have been the biggest mistake ever. I was so excited from leaving my boring, pureblood mania parents behind and seeing my friends -but of course, James, being the prat that he his, decides he is going to make my life a living hell.   
  
I'm so content just watching Remus. I adore the way the sun accents his hair, his light laugh, the way his hair always falls in his eyes, his lightly muscled slim body, his light tan from the summer, the inside light that shines through his eyes, oh, I could go on, -I mean I haven't mentioned his lips or his smile, the smile that I'm sure caused me to fall into this mess. But enough about that, Remus is one of the main reasons I counted down the seconds until I got on the Hogwarts Express. I fell in love with my, male, best friend. Every body has their tragedy, and mine is having an unrequited love for one of my best mates.  
  
James insists that I tell him. I've never seen him so determined (except when he talks about the lovely Lily Evans). James is like my brother, my very nosey interfering brother. He's already cornered me twice to try to convince me to confess.  
  
"Sirius, what are you talking about! Your so daft! I mean come on Remus is Remus, he wouldn't hate you for life." James was practically shaking me in exasperation.  
  
"Oi, how would you feel if you were straight, and one of your best friends confesses to having feelings for you! He'd shun me for life! He'd think I was a freak!" I calmly looked James in the eyes. No way was I telling Moony what I felt like just so he could have a laugh.  
  
"We don't know Remus is straight for one, and did you forget who we are talking about? Moony be mean? I mean I don't think it's possible." James replied.  
  
"He shows no interest in dating, girls OR boys, I'm not risking our friendship. He's so important. I don't think it would ever be the same if I did that. And that, my friend, would ruin me. I'd be crushed." James sighed. He turned away. I'd won this match, that's Sirius 3, and James 0!  
  
"If you saw what I saw, and bloody opened your eyes, then maybe you'd know the answer wouldn't be what you expect." James muttered on his way out under his breath. Oh James, don't be niave, I know Remus, I spend half my life watching his every movement, he feels no difference for me.  
  
James POV:  
  
Ok, Sirius is fairly stubborn. I could have told you that. But usually, if I encourage him enough then he'll do anything, but he's dead set on never telling Remus how he feels. I've talked to him over six times, I think he's keeping score of how many times I give up. Oohhh.... He thinks he's won, and for the time being let him think that.   
  
Remus, Moony old pal... You're the next victim. You'll be the one to spill your guts, since the love of your life is a stubborn little.... I'll get him back for that I LOVE EVANS song he made me sing through all of breakfast at the great hall!  
  
Love brings the best kind of joy right?! But it also brings headaches, bruises and multiple trips to the hospital wing if you try to corner Padfoot. Hopefully Remus is more sympathetic.....  
  
A/N: I know its short. But I've already started the next one, it'll probably be finished by today if I'm good about it....  
  
REVIEW REVIEW .... :D :D!! Thanks a ton to those who already have 


	3. Chapter Three Accidental Confession

Here It is ... Just like I promised.. ... I've done three chapters in two days... I think I deserve some sort of prize.... Or just a big round of applause!! Ha ha, jk jk....   
  
**Disclaimer:** I noticed I forgot to write one on the second chapter... I **DON"T** OWN ANYTHING .. don't sue Rowling!! :P... not chapter one, chapter two or this one. Not Remus or Padfoot (sniffle sniffle) And **from now, this disclaimer applies to any upcoming chapters that you may read**..... I own none of this.... :P!  
  
_Thanks go to:  
_  
** AffectedMango0**, love the name, thanks for the review!  
  
**Meg Kenobi:** I could always see James being cool with Remus and Sirius too, haha lol, and I also agree with the small potatoes line ;) ahah which by the way, really made me laugh!  
  
**Nimair Black:** Thanks for the review, I like to make sure you get every one's point of view from the story, thanks for noticing though! It really meant a lot.  
  
** LythTaeraneth:** Wow, sorry If I spelt that wrong! Lol, you can plan on their being a steamy scene somewhere near the end. Just wait for it.  
  
**Angel4eva3:** Thanks, and maybe I'll add a scuffle in the story some where, lol just because you took the effort to review;) .... I'm open to any feed back so if you have anything to comment on (you or any other reader) feel free to write it and I'll consider it for the story.  
  
**Yasha-theamazing cheese lover:** Lol, thanks for the review.... I gotta say I'm quite the big fan of cheese myself ;) lol  
  
**Ashy and Chery:** Thanks for the review. I know the first were short, but this one is a tad longer so no worries eh!  
  
**REMUS POV:**  
  
I swear, James has a death wish. He's slowly driving me to insanity. Pestering me, badgering me! Can't he tell that keeping secrets is part of my life! I don't want to tell, well, that's not entirely true. I don't want to tell Sirius how I feel and have him look at me like some sort of freakish wierdo (which is what I know is what will happen). Our friendship is a really big part of my life, I couldn't bare to lose that.   
  
"James don't even open your mouth, I know what your going to say. It seems like the only thing your able to talk about if your in a room alone with me now. " I stopped and took a breath. "Why don't you tell Sirius about how you love him, this way I get a good laugh at your and Sirius' ruined friendship" I raised my voice to do a bad impression of James.  
  
"Hey, I don't sound like that! It's more of a masculine, deep, irresistible, and charming voice!" James puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles to show off.  
  
"Evans is right, you are a bit conceited mate!" I laughed and James deflated his chest while smiling at me.  
  
"We're not talking about that right now Moony! Don't try to change the subject. Please, I can't take your moping around. Just tell him, ok!?"  
  
"Tell Sirius, I'll be ruined. I'll be crushed! You don't understand it!"  
  
"Well I'm trying to understand the twisted fate that is your love life Rem, but you aren't helping!"  
  
"Just leave my love life to it's twisted fate, as you so cheerfully put it!" I laughed back at him.  
  
"Why are you scared to tell him?" He stopped joking and looked at me square in the face. His brown eyes bore into mine.   
  
"I don't want to be shut down. Sirius isn't gay!" I said.  
  
"How do you know? Have you ever asked?" James questioned me, his gaze never lifting.  
  
"Asked?! I don't need to, Sirius Black is the heart throb of half the Hogwarts population. I just know, ok? So let's drop it, once and for all. Your no fun when your serious!" I lowered my eyes and playfully shoved James.  
  
"Ok, ok Moony. I tried. I was only trying to help. Hey, what do you say we go raid the kitchens, I'm sure Peter and Sirius' chess game is finished by now, and I know they'll want to go down with us."   
  
"Sure thing! I'm starving!"  
  
"Ah, the insatiable hunger of a beast" James joked. I laughed and pushed James into the girls lavatory that we were walking by then dashed to the dormitories to find Peter and Sirius. I could hear shrieks all the way down from the hall.  
  
**JAMES POV:**  
  
"Oi, Evans. I swear I didn't know you were in here. Remus pushed me. I was joking." Smack! "OUCH -stop" SMACK "hitting me!" Smack!   
  
"James Potter, you big headed, over inflated, IDIOT! Why won't you leave me alone?" I've got to say, Lily looks very stunning when she is mad. I just wish she wasn't so loud. Ohhh, Remus is going to pay for this.  
  
"Its just your so irresistible Evans! I-" Lily screamed.  
  
"It's not EVANS, it's Lily!'  
  
"You've got some lungs for a girl!" I winced.  
  
"For a GIRL! You don't know heads or tails about girls! GET OUT OF MY FACE POTTER" With that she pointed her wand at me and muttered a curse, then shoved me out the door.   
  
"It's JAMES!" I laugh at her as she stomps out the door. I'm almost scared to move. If I do, then I'll find out what she's done, and I do not want to know. Come on Prongs, she's just a girl. Your tough, just move and see what happens. I slowly took one step, only to find that something is tight across my chest. Uggh, its itchy and constricting! What is it? Is this going to suffocate me? I ran to the boys bathroom, and ripped off my robes, and stared down at a frilly pink lacy bra.   
  
WHAT? What does Lily mean by this? Is it hers? Was it a present? Oi, maybe it's a hint, and she secretly loves me? Hmm... she's quite the fiesty gal! I stretched my arms back, and tried to unhook it -It wouldn't come off! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!! I've got to get Remus to fix this, he got me into it, he'll get this killer contraption off!   
  
I raced down the hall, only to find Remus explaining to Sirius and Peter where I was pushed. He was laughing as he explained it, Sirius was doubled over, his hair covering his eyes, and his form bouncing up and down from laughter. Peter was leaning on the couch for support, his face red.   
  
"Well, care to share the joke boys?" I walked up as coolly as possible (no easy feat with a killer contraption around your chest). They all stopped dead when they saw me.  
  
"We heard about your.... Err accident James!" Peter choked out.  
  
"How tragic for you. Here take a seat, tell us all about the trauma." Sirius was barely able to stifle the giggles that were interrupting his sentences.   
  
"Err, actually, lets go to the dorms. I need some help!" I tried to keep the blush creeping from my cheeks as I said this. Remus completely lost control and grabbed Sirius shoulder for support as he laughed. I slightly saw Padfoot smile and lean into the touch. "Come on Remus, you're the one who pushed me." We all walked up the stairs and I showed them the damage.  
  
"HAHA... A BRA!! She cursed you, and now your wearing a BRA! She must have the hots for you bad mate!! Oh man, a bra!Are you kidding? Well, why don't you just take it off James!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"He's probably hoping it's Lily's, so he'll never take it off for the rest of his life." Remus chimed in. Oh, how I hate those two!   
  
"Just bloody help ok! I can't get it off, one of you has to!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, calm down James. I'll do it. Sorry for pushing you, I mean I didn't think Lily would be in there. But it IS priceless." Remus walked over and unclipped the bra easily.  
  
"Freedom!" I laughed, finally joining the others. "Thanks Remus, you're a champ! I couldn't figure it out for the life of me!"  
  
"Oh yes Remus is quite the charmer of girl's bra's. He must have had some practice." Peter laughed. Remus uncomfortably faked a laugh. Padfoot's face just dropped. He looked sullen and hurt. I joined Remus with a fake laugh. Oh, Peter your so oblivious some times!  
  
"Well, since James couldn't do it, it shows his inexperience." Sirius said moodily. I felt my face blush. BASTARD! Just because Moony undid some bra, doesn't mean you get to take your anger out on me.  
  
"Oohh, and are you the extrodinaire Mr. Black!" I said. Remus faked another laugh, and Peter was practically rolling on the floor from hysterics.  
  
"Well, no, I mean, uh" He stole a glance a Remus who was looking rather forlorn. The sullen look on Sirius face was replaced by him blushing and moving uncomfortably in his seat. All essence of the cool, charming, sauve Padfoot was gone."It's just, I don't like -bra's I mean. No, wait. The girls to, not the bras... Oi, no I mean, they are nice, um.." Ok, now that was great. Sirius Black trying to hide he's gay, just said he didn't like bra's or gals.   
  
"What? Sirius Black the heartthrob of every girl? Not into bra's? Not in to gals? Am I hearing this right?" I laughed back. I know I'm being a jerk, but, he did say it first, and it had to come out some time!   
Now the score is Sirius, 11, James 1. (Atleast I have ONE point now).   
  
**SIRIUS POV:**  
  
Oh god. What have I done now? Sirius don't you KNOW when to shut up! I've really done it this time. Why didn't I let it slide! Don't open your mouth unless you want your foot shoved inside of it! I said I didn't like girls.. in front of Remus! I can feel the blush creeping in my cheeks! I'm scared to look at him. What if he's disgusted! Oh god! James just rubbed it in. I bet he's flying on the moon he's so happy I said that. Damn you James! Just shut your mouth, don't open it again until I'm on an other planet, please God if your really there, keep his large mouth shut!   
  
Apparently, there is no God.  
  
"I mean, you don't say you don't like bra's if you like girls do you? But wait, said you didn't like them, well well, we learn something new every day!" What a prick, I can barely restrain from thumping James in the head! He was reveling in my misfortune!   
  
"Well, it's just-" What am I going to say. I've already done enough damage. Im shutting my mouth now. I can't even face Remus. I can't hide under my cool exterior now. Im open, Im being torn apart by my so called friends.  
  
"Common James, Sirius can get any girl in Hogwarts. He isn't some poof!" Peter sounded sort of bewildered by my accidental confession, but you can tell that he's been wondering if I was some "poof" for a while.   
  
"Ok, I mean, I don't, err, I can't, no wait." My words are not coming out right! Why don't I just say it, I mean they already guessed. James the prat already knew. My eyes meet Remus', if I'm going to say it, I need to watch his reaction. No matter how uncomfortable this sitaution is. "Yes, I fancy blokes, I haven't fancied a girl since third year." There I said it, no stuttering or getting confused. I want to continue and say right when I started to like Remus, but he's blushing. Why is he blushing. Oh god, gay people embarrass him. I embarrass him. There is no god here. I can feel the floor sinking. I hope it swallows me up, but not before I get to do some sort of bodily harm to James!

A/N: Stayed tuned for Remus' POV .. (I was going to write it in this chapter, but I said I'd post this by the end of today. And I'm as good as my word! :D Hopefully this is a little longer than the last ones, I tried. I'll post Remus POV probably by tommorrow... Friday by the latest. 


	4. Chapter Four The Bet is On

Thanks to all who reviewed:   
  
Padfootlover: Here you are, the new chapter :P  
  
Hidden: Here's the update, thanks for the review, hope you like it.

IloveMoony04: Thanks for the review... we all have those stupid voices some times :P Lol., ahaha your review made me laugh!  
  
Hetera: 2 reviews :D :D I feel special now :P LOL! OF course the kisses are coming, just not yet. I know, Im dragging it out, but I've got a bit planned before the kisses.   
  
HappyDappyDrunk: Thanks! Well, I did update, so please, don't whack me with your fish! ::Even though there is an other cliff hanger at the end:: (Runs away before I can get smacked)....   
  
LadyVoldythingy: Im glad your enjoying the story. I know they are a tad out of character, but it was hard to write because I didn't really have a firm grasp on where I was going with the story. And, lets face it, them just being gay is OOC (which is sad, in this fic writers opinion).... Oh and I definitely think Snape finding out could be a really good twist on the story! I'll see if it will fit, but i! Thanks so much!   
  
Prosthecic.Ballerina: Like the name! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter.   
  
Angel4eva3: Thanks for the second review :D :D I really love it when readers keep up with the story and review more than once :D :D!!!! I'm really glad you enjoyed this.... Even though you weren't exactly thrilled about my little cliff hanger ;) ahahhah enjoy.. continue reviewing  
  
MegKenobi: Seriously, Im so estatic about you reviewing again!!! Shows that some one thinks my writing is worth reading ;) Lol... I agree with your comment about men!! And I kind of have to wonder if your physic because of what you said, because... well.. Oh I can't explain it, then Id give the story away. Stay tuned and you will find out!!! Hope you enjoy this one! Please, your reviews keep me going :D.. so don't stop :D  
  
SailorJ-chan/2xH 4ever/ Psycho : Thanks so much! Here is the update!  
  
...If I missed any one don't worry, Im really sorry, but I appreciate the review :D:D!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY.....  
  
**REMUS POV:**   
  
It's funny how when your comfortable with the world, the world likes to go and change everything you think you know for certain.   
  
Like how certain I was Sirius Black was not gay.   
  
I mean, it crossed my mind, but that was just me hoping. I never really thought it would, or could, be true. Sirius is staring at me, I'm starting to blush. Maybe he suspects that I'm gay to? Oh god, I'm blushing even more now. I can't even look him in the eye. I mean, I really should just confess that I'm gay too. This is the most opportune moment, when one of your best friends, and crush, announces he's gay too. Surely it'd be easier if I said it too.   
  
I'm just about to open my mouth, when James beats me to it.   
  
"Who's the lucky bloke Padfoot?" He seems totally unsurprised, or shocked that Sirius is gay. Maybe he knew! Well, it makes sense that he would have, I mean Prongs and Sirius were always very close. Peter seems a tad shocked, but not overly. I can't tell wether or not he is disgusted by it. I know James isn't, he probably would have started avoiding me by now if he did.   
  
"Get off it Prongs, I think I've told enough secrets." Sirius was composing himself again. He looked more like the Padfoot I knew, sauve and under control. So Sirius has a crush eh? God, maybe he already has a boyfriend. Suddenly I don't feel much like confessing. I'm to busy thinking of possible boys Padfoot could have a crush on.   
  
"Remus, you seem a little out of sorts! Are you some sort of homophobe?" James turned to face me. I could see a small twinkle of mischief in his eyes, something in the back of my head is screaming danger, Remus, danger. I know that look, and he knows how uncomfortable this makes me, and yet, he's going to try to worm a confession out of me now too. Yeah right James. This is Remus your against, no one can make me tell secrets, I've had years of experience hiding secrets.   
  
"No, I've got no problem with gay people." I was about to continue when Wormtail interrupted me.   
  
"Don't worry Sirius, were still your friends. Nothing could change that." A bright, almost forced looking smile covered Peter's face. So he wasn't comfortable with the idea yet, but he's trying, and he's definitely not going to shun Sirius. A sweep of warm gratitude came over me. That's what I liked about Peter, he wasn't too judging, and he would never go back on his friends.   
  
"True, we'd never do that to you chum." I piped in.   
  
"Oh, bollocks, why don't you tell us who you are trying to win over? Maybe I could help you win their fancy " James said.   
  
"Like I need your help winning them over, you can't even win over Evans." Sirius laughed back.   
  
"Oi, he's got a point there." I said. "So far all your requests for a date with her have been declined, and she's cursed and insulted you over a hundred times."  
  
"Ah, yes, but she gave me her bra!" James looked deliriously happy about this.   
  
"Its probably not hers Prongs." Wormtail laughed out.   
  
"It most definitely is! Care to make a wager then Padfoot? I bet you I win over Evans, before you win over your special some one. Loser has to sing a song to the person they failed to win over, in the great hall in front of the whole school." James waited for Sirius' to answer, Sirius was smirking back at James. "What? Lost confidence in your magic charm? Don't think you can beat ol' Prongs? Don't think you can work the old Black magic any more?" He continued.  
  
"Of course not mate, I know the old Black charm still works. Your on, and winner gets to chose the song!" Sirius flashed a lop-sided grin. He was full of confidence, there was no way he'd lose, he knew it, and so did I. I wonder if James did though, he probably did. But I knew that James was never scared to make a fool of himself, although, neither was Sirius though. All the Marauders made fools of them selves during pranks, or losing bets -it was part of all of our lives now.  
  
"Ok then. Shake on it mate." Prongs was grinning like a mad man as he shook Sirius' hand. Sirius still smirked, and his aura was full of confidence.   
  
"Oh Moony, were in for the show of our lives." Peter laughed at me. Well, Wormtail, you might enjoy watching Sirius successfully woe over some boy, but not me.   
  
"Oh I'm sure of it." I said, trying to hide the disappointment I felt. This will be one great time, I know watching Sirius might be a tad painful, but watching James get repetitively shot down might make me smile.   
  
**JAMES POV:  
**  
I must say, I am very cunning... and clever .... and handsome....but mostly cunning. Well, I mean it wasn't really me who made Sirius admit he was gay, that was sort of luck, and I did fail when I tried to get Remus to confess too, but I DID make Padfoot bet that he could win over Remus before I could win over Lily. I believe the score is now Sirius 11, James 2. (That's right, I'm catching up old friend)   
  
Sure, Lily hates my guts, but that can change. And I really don't mind either way how this turns out, if I win Sirius sings to Remus, and then Remus will finally get his head of the clouds and see Sirius likes him, then they'll end up getting together, and plus I'd already have won over Evans. But, if I lose, Padfoot and Moony will already be together, and I have the rest of my life to win Evans over... (because I KNOW that SOMEDAY she will love me). I am a little scared of the song Padfoot will pick, and what Evans will do to me if I have to sing to her.  
  
I feel bad for Moony though, lately he's been acting rather depressed. Probably because he thinks he is going to have to watch Sirius flirt with some guy right in front of him. Oh my dear Moony, WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE!   
  
**SIRIUS POV:  
**  
Well, ok, so I made another stupid mistake today. I bet James I could win over Remus before he wins over Evans. I mean, really one in five, or something people are gay now a days -so Remus might actually be. But still, he might not. But I can't let James beat me, so no matter what, I'm at least going to attempt to win over Remus. I could get a lot of this bet, and yet, I could get a lot of humiliation. But I'm not going to think like that, after all I'm Sirius Black, I'll just work the charm, I'm sure Remus will come running to me. Or he will run away from my awful singing voice. But either way, I will have Remus J Lupin all to myself.   
  
Two days later: (Still Sirius POV)   
  
Ok, it's been two days since the bet. And I have a plan. At first it was just a question of how to get Remus to be head over heals for me, so I asked myself, who could answer that question? Then it came to me, Remus could! If I asked him with out directly telling him it's him. So, stage one, in progress.   
  
"Hey Moony, will you help me for a bit? I need some help with potions homework." I pulled out my textbook as the light haired boy came over.   
  
"I guess I could. What do you need help with?" His voice was light and cheerful.   
  
"There is no way I can write 16 inches of parchment on the dangers of the Fidubulus Potion." I said.   
  
"That couldn't have been because you were sleeping when Professor Dippory explained the 7 dangers now could it?" He pulled out notes from the lesson.   
  
"Me, asleep! Don't you know how studious I am?" He chuckled at my obvious lie. "Besides, who takes notes when you'll just lend me yours?" I jokingly shoved him.   
  
"Um, normal people?" he suggested with a shrug.  
  
"Are you insulting my level of normalness? Because if you are I do not take that lightly." I faked an indignant reply.   
  
"Normalness? I definitely do not believe that is a word Padfoot."   
  
"Oh, so now your insulting my intelligence, come on now Moony! Normalness is definitely a word. We all know that I have a very extensive knowledge in diction."  
  
"Yeah right Padfoot. You get the meaning of words mixed up all the time. -Or you just make up words, like normalness, to suit your mood."  
  
"I do not!" I reply jokingly. I know its true, despite me being one of the cleverest students in my year (behind only to Remus), I constantly mistake the meaning of words. When I was little I never cared to learn what they meant, my mind was too busy learning other things. It's one of my few flaws.   
  
"Well, not all of us can be as brilliant as me." He stuck up his nose and turned away from me, goodnaturedly.   
  
"No we cannot. So, share the genius eh? Pass them over! If you don't I'll turn your hair purple."  
  
"I'd quite like that, or what about blue? I'm rather partial to blue. Or green, don't you think green would bring out my eyes more?"   
  
"Oh of course, it'd be stunning old friend. Absolutely barmy!" I mocked.   
  
"I don't want to look barmy, Padfoot, old men look barmy! I'd look marvelous with blue hair wouldn't I!!" He laughed at himself.   
  
"Oh well, you just achieve that naturally." He slightly blushed, as I spoke the truth.   
  
"Well that's a given." He joked as he passed the paper. "My many admirers will tell you the same." Oh Remus, if you only knew how many admirers you actually had, but your too modest to admit it. You might be able to ignore the passes that others make, but you won't ignore mine.   
  
"Moony, why don't you date?" I abruptly changed the topic. He looked rather speechless, and a tad uncomfortable as he replied. It seems I have a gift for making him feel that way recently.  
  
"I don't want to lead others on, I can't get to attached to any one, because if they ever wanted to take it father, I would never be able to. Werewolves mates for life." I knew this already, and I can't count how many times I wished I was already mated to Remus.  
  
"I see, but still, why not the occasional kiss?" I'm not giving up easy.   
  
"I don't really want to start something I can't finish." He's stubborn, -I'll give him that. "So, how's the bet going?" He changed the subject.   
  
"Well, " I start, "I think its coming along nicely. But, will you help me with something?" Remus shifted in his seat. Again, it seemed like I was making him uncomfortable.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"How would some one woe you over?" Ha, there we go, nice and straight to the point.  
  
"Me? Why are you asking me?" He laughed.  
  
"Well, I can't ask James, he's the competition you know, and Peter, he'd be no help, so process of elimination leaves our dear werewolf. I mean I know it's not the same, since your straight and all, but I'm sure it'll help my cause any ways."   
  
"Well," He paused, he looked as if he was debating something in his head. "Um, I'm not sure. Just nice things I guess, nice gestures, or little tokens." Tokens? The only tokens I know of, are the muggle ones you use at arcades to play games.   
  
"Tokens eh! PERFECT." With that I bounce off to try to find some.   
  
**REMUS POV:**   
  
I'm trying to be supportive of Sirius trying to win over this boy. I want him to be happy. It's just, why did he have to ask me for help? I was debating wether or not I should have told him I was gay. But I didn't, I couldn't do it yet.   
  
Oh well, I guess its better for him to be chasing some one else, because, like I told him. I don't want to start something that will lead no where, and if I did start something with Sirius, incredible as I think it will be, its a lot to ask of him to be mated to the same person for life, or at least keep his hands to himself so he doesn't get mated for life. I mean, Sirius is a really good guy. But he does seem a little sex-oriented when it comes to relationships. He's sort of a fuck and chuck when it comes down to it. He definitely doesn't strike me as some one who will settle down.   
  
"Earth to Moony!" James voiced interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"Grab a seat chum!" I replied, rather dully.   
  
"Can you help me with something Remus?" Is it just me, or do I have a get advice here sign stuck on me?   
  
"Sure Prongs."   
  
"Well, I've tried talking to Evans countless times."  
  
"-This is about that bet?" I interrupt.   
  
"Yes actually. Well, she keeps hexing me, or insulting me. Now, I don't really want to sing to her, because if I do it seems like I'll lose a body part or something, so I really need your help."   
  
"Well, what do you mean?"   
  
"How would some one win you over?" Wow, talk about dejavu.   
  
"Really James, I'm a bloke. Ask some girl!"   
  
"You're a gay bloke, and I know you know Evans really well. You two are study buddies. I don't want to ask some girl. You're my friend. Come on Remus!"  
  
"Being gay has nothing to do with it. But, I'll give you the same advice as I gave Sirius. If some-" I was interrupted.   
  
"Wait, Sirius asked you the same question?"   
  
"Yes, and who cares if he did? Just let me finish if you want my help."   
  
"Hmm, interesting! Ok, continue..." He looked as though he was taking a mental note of something.  
  
"Like I said, I think you should just do nice things for her, like giving her little tokens or something."   
  
"Tokens??"  
  
"You know, little gifts. Nothing to big or extravagant."   
  
"Ok, good. Watch out Evans, you'll be mine." With that James starts to walk away when I stopped him.   
  
"Oh, and maybe you should start calling her Lily, not Evans." I laughed.   
  
"Wow, you know I think I remember her yelling that to me once. Your good Remus." He sat back down again.   
  
"So, what type of token do you think I should give her?" He looked at me with a dazed look.   
  
"Candy? Flowers?" I answered uncertainly.  
  
"Flowers! Ok, what kind?"   
  
"Uhm, what about lilies, since that is her name."   
  
"Brilliant! That way she'd know I'd call her Lily now, and not Evans" He looked as if this was the most intelligent thing some one had ever said.   
  
"Oi, yes, it'd symbolize that you respect her, and her wishes, since she obviously wants you to call her by her first name." I laughed at him.   
  
"Thanks Remus. I've got some work to do. You're a star, you really are! Hey that rhymed. I'm a poet! Maybe I should write a poem to Evans, oh wait, Lily, too."   
  
"Good idea Prongs!"   
  
"Lily, Oh, Lily." He started. "You have lovely err, ears, and your yelling can bring me to tears. You have eyes that glitter like a golden snitch, and I'd never call you a b-"   
  
"On second thought James," I stopped his awful poem. "Maybe you should save the poem for the grand finale!"   
  
"Sure thing cupid! Ha, take that Sirius, I'm not going to have to warm up that singing voice now! He yelled as he stomped off.  
  
Oh god, why me?   
  
**SIRIUS POV:**   
  
Well, Remus likes tokens eh? A bit unexpected, and to be honest, rather odd, but oh well. I didn't know he liked muggle games so much! It took a little work to find some one who even knew what tokens were, but, I talked to a guy called Arthur Weasley, who is in seventh year. He has a sort of fetish for muggle things, so I asked if he had any tokens. Luckily, he did. I'll send them by owl, anonymously of course. But its obvious that it's me who sent them, after that little chat we had today. Hopefully Remus will start to wonder if it's him I'm trying to win over, I mean no one can be that oblivious. Then the magic begins! I'll show him that I really do care a lot for him, and that I'd never pressure him to do anything. I'll win him over! So, tomorrow, operation "win Remus" begins!  
  
**JAMES POV:**   
  
I've got to hand it to Sirius, asking Remus what would win him over was really quite brilliant -especially since Remus has no clue what's going on. I mean it's a fool-proof plan. If he does what Remus says, then he is guaranteed success. He seems so determined to win Remus over, it's a side of Sirius that doesn't come up to the surface that often. Only if he wants something really badly, and he knows he will have to work at it. Even though all he really has to do is open his mouth up. But Padfoot never liked to do things the easy way.   
  
But, on to how I'm going to win Evan's, ops, Lily's heart. Remus really gave me great ideas. The flower idea was really ingenious -but that's Remus for you. Tomorrow at breakfast Lily is finally going to know that James Potter is the perfect guy for her!   
  
A/N: Another chapter done in good time, if I say so myself. But I mean I guess it's easy to get this many chapters done if you stuck at home, unable to move very much, due to knee surgery (thanks so much knees! I'll be stuck like this for about two- three more weeks... uggh some one kill me now! :P!) So between watching movies, tv, and friends dropping by to visit, computer is how I spend the remainder of my time. Anyway, review, review. I'd love to hear all of your opinions. So I'll just stop chatting so you can stop reading and start typing those reviews!   
  
**.....AND AN EXTRA THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS WHO REVIEWED MULTIPLE TIMES :D, and all the readers who didn't, don't worry I still appreciate your review just as much!   
  
KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING :D**


	5. Chapter Five The Many Meanings of Tokens

**THANK YOU GOES TO :**  
  
Hidden: thanks a ton, especially for keeping up with the story!  
Gold Silk:: Remus gets the tokens :P lol ahahah, keep tuned for the next chapter where the tokens make another appearance ;)  
Padfootlover: Thanks for the second review :D! It really means a ton! Thanks for your concern about my knee, its fine, it was nothing to serious. I should be back up in no time. Sorry about the confusion about the tokens. They are the little coins you use at arcades and stuff. I tried to explain it again in this chapter though.  
Hetera: Here you go :D :D! I love the continual reviews, they make me smile :D!  
Mei-Zhen and Wolverina: Im glad you enjoyed the bit with James in bra ;) hah Thanks for the review.  
Ashy and Cheryl: Well, we all love Sirius anyway ;) Lol, thanks for the TWO :D :D reviews!  
Angel4eva3: I love when sirius makes an ass out of himself ;) ahah, Im glad you liked to no cliff hanger, because I tried to leave one out that chapter too! But Im not sure how much I will be able to do that now, lol no matter how hard I try those cliff hangers just sneak up at the end anyways :P!  
Happy Dappy Drunk: Thanks! Glad you reviewd again!!!  
Sea Mistress: I like your name!!!! Thanks for the review!  
Meg Kenobi: Glad to see you got your computer working! ;) i know that was mean of James, but he did have good intentions ;). This is the chapter when you'll see how you were physic ;) lol ahaha. It totally took me off gaurd to see you said "this is so boys, unable to interpret any signal and bungling their meaning" I mean, I think you were talking about James, but it was wierd to see how much that applied to this story, James, Remus and especially Sirius ;)!! OH !!! And I know Peter is cut out of so many Marauder fics, because every one does hate him (Forgood reason too) ! BUt Im convinced he was a good kidd when he was with the Maraduers! ;) lol he had to be :P!! Thanks again!  
Cookie: Thanks for the review :D!  
  
**LILY'S POV:**  
  
I'm so tired, I silently yawn over my bowl of porridge. I think the house elves have a thing for porridge. It seems that we eat it at least twice a week. Above me the school owls fly over the students. I'm still in awe because of this. This is my sixth year here, and I still crane my neck to see all the owls fly in. As I watched two owls fly in, I silently wondered what they were carrying. Soon enough, they flew over to me, one dropped an envelope, and flew off, the other dropped countless white lilies, and white lily petals, all over my seat. Some landed on my hair, others in my porridge, and the rest harmlessly on the table. They fell with such grace and elegance. I was completely stunned! Who was this from? I opened the letter with some apprehension, out fell the most impressive lily I have ever seen. It was white, with tinges of green and gold within the petals.It had a beautiful fragrance that soon swept the whole great hall. I held it in my hands as I read the letter:  
_ Dear Lily,  
Enjoy the flowers.  
From James_  
I was absolutely in shock. I didn't hear my friends ask who sent it. I was off in my own world. No way James did this. This stunt was too kind, elegant, and romantic for him. There was no Dear Evans (a name that I absolutely detested). It was Dear Lily. Did I actually manage to puncture that big head enough for him to listen to me? Did he really not make any awful jokes? No proposal for a date? No bragging about his quidditch skills? No nothing....only "enjoy the flowers"  
This is possibly the nicest, most genuine thing some one has ever done.... And it was _James Potter_ who did it for me. How ....unJames like! At least how unlike the James I knew.  
I collected some of the lilies and placed them in my bag, but I kept the gorgeous one that accompanied the letter with me for the rest of the day. Then that night, kept it in a vase by my bed and placed a charm on it so that its beauty would stay for ever. I pressed the other ordinary white ones in a notebook so I would always remember.  
But, why did I want to remember this? Why was I treating these lilies with such care? Was this really James Potter who sent? Is there something more I don't know about him?!  
  
**SIRIUS POV:**  
  
I'm really actually quite scared for the post to come. I nibble my porridge, ugghh, the house elves need some new ideas. Patiently, I wait for the owls to arrive. I look for the one I sent Remus, but I'm distracted by two birds, one carrying a plain envelope, the other some sort of flowers. I watch as they fly over to Evans and drop the lilies all over her. She looks rather shocked. She opened the letter and her jaw drops. But she does pull out the most interesting lily I've ever seen. She twirls it in her hands and stares at the letter.  
"Ah HA! Top that Padfoot!" James watches me, as I gaze at Lily.  
"YOU! You thought of that! Come on James. No way!" He smirks.  
"Well, I mean, I did get help from good ol' Moony! But so did you, so technically it is not cheating!" James lifted his arm and punched the air in triumph. Oh, Jimmy boy, don't you worry, it is not over yet!  
"Oh Moony" I clutched my chest and mockingly sprawled over my seat. "Your trying to kill me! Helping James! I mean how could you." I laughed as I sat back up.  
"I gave you two the same help, so it's still even. Plus you never said either of you couldn't get help." Remus sad as he took a bite of his porridge.  
"Yes, sure, ok fair enough. That was fairly romantic James. I'm impressed. Hey Remus, you've got mail." I'd almost forgotten about my little present due to James' little spectacle.  
"Oh, so I have." He carefully opened the pouch, and about five little gold coins slid out. "What are these?" He asked, with a puzzled look on his face. How can he not know what they are! He's the one who told me to get tokens!  
"Uhm, I dunno?" I played along. James, for some reason, is going red in the face. He is trying to hold back laughter. He has a weird smile on his face, and it looks as though he is trying to play along with the clueless act I picked up.  
"Never seen them" he stumbled on a laugh, hiding it with a cough. "Before in my life." He turned to face me with wide eyes and a very red face.  
"Maybe it's a joke? Or maybe the owl got confused? I'm not sure. But Remus, can you help me with my herbology homework before class?" Peter tapped Remus on the shoulder as he spoke.  
"Sure I could." He gave the tokens one more quizzical look, placed them in his pocket and dashed off.  
"Bye Remus!" I said, he flashed me a big smile, something inside me squirmed.  
"Bye Wormtail!" James said with a wave as they disappeared.  
"So Padfoot. Let me guess. You asked Moony what some one would mean to do to win him over. He said little tokens right? He said the same thing to me. Have-"  
"You didn't send Evans tokens though? Why not?" I interrupted him.  
"Have you ever looked tokens up in the dictionary?" James laughed all the way out of the great hall before he waved and left me alone at the table. I sat there staring at my porridge for about ten minutes. Suddenly a voice startled me out of my trance.  
"Sirius? Are you even listening?" Sage smiled at me. She was a very pretty girl, with curly brown hair surrounding her petit face.  
"No, sorry? I was just thinking. Sorry, could you repeat it gorgeous?" I winked at her and she let out a soft giggle. Flirting with girls still comes naturally to me, even though I'm I love, and gay.  
"Well, how about going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" She placed one of her hands on my shoulders.  
"Err, no sorry. I can't. There is some one else." I said, it wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either. "Sorry."  
"That's ok, I didn't realize there was some one else. As far as I knew you were still single." She looked disappointed, but only for a minute. Her usual smile was soon back in place.  
"Well, they don't really know it yet. I'm still trying to convince them." I smiled at her.  
"I'm sure you won't have any trouble. If you want any help " She said, "I'd be glad to be of assistance!" She smiled as she walked away.  
"Oi, Sage, what does tokens mean?" I said, and she abruptly turned around.  
"What? Tokens?" She looked at me funnily.  
"Well, if some one said they liked to be sent little tokens, what does that mean?" I said with more humor than I felt.  
"Oh, like little gifts? Like a poem? Or Flowers, or candy even?" She laughed and waved at me as she strode off. Soon after I heard some other boy call her over, -probably to see if she was free next Hogsmeade weekend, I thought. She had a stunning face and figure. I knew 90% of the boys in Hogwarts would have loved the offer I just turned down. But I didn't care. I was too stunned by how stupid I had been.  
So it meant gifts. That's why Prongs sent flowers. He meant little gifts, signs of affection. Oh god, how daft can I be? I should have known that I'd confuse the meaning of words, I always do! Gifts! That makes a lot more sense then weird little gold coins! At least only James knows that I sent them. Heck, he's probably the only one who knows what they are, besides Arthur. James is never going to let me live this down. Oh god, now I'm back to square one with operation "win Remus" now too.  
  
**JAMES POV:**  
  
My side of the bet is coming along very nicely, Padfoot on the other hand! What a tool! Token? As in the muggle tokens? Those silly little things that look like money, and you play games with them at arcades? Who could have thought of that! He is exceptionally bright, but not when it comes to word sense. I have a feeling Sirius is starting to get stuck for ideas. But that's ok, because I still have a number of plans up my sleeve, they'll just push Sirius along on his way.  
But -due to the great success of my gift to Lily, I was surprised when she didn't trample the flowers or yell at me like I half expected. Speak of the devil, here she is!  
"Hey Ev- Lily!" Is that the lily I gave her that she is still holding in her hand?   
"Hello James." She sounds slightly nippy, but not annoyed and angry like she usually does.  
"Nice day isn't it?" Nice James, comment on the type of day your having.  
"Yes it is. My day sure has been full of surprises." She smiled and walked off.... I'm floating on air, did Lily Evans just smile at me. She didn't yell, she smiled. Her tone of volume was at a regular level, not at the speaker, ear blowing level I'm used to. And she said her day was full of surprises, like getting flowers at breakfast. This is the best day I have ever had! I can practically SEE the love POURING out from Lily's eyes!!!!  
And because I'm in such a good mood, I'll convince Peter to get rid of the tokens so Remus doesn't figure out what a idiot Sirius can be. Sirius you owe me one, but you can pay me back after I catch up to Lily.  
  
**PETER POV:**  
  
This bet thing is hilarious. James might actually get Evans to like him with that lily flower stunt. Well, even if she doesn't like him, she won't hex him whenever she gets the chance. I was talking to James, and apparently he doesn't care if he wins or loses. He looks like he is walking on clouds he is so happy. He only did the bet to get Sirius to hook up with Remus! Can you believe that? I almost fainted when I heard. I mean I'm not discriminating against them, but this makes me feel a tad weird. I had inklings at Padfoots affections for Moony, with his harmless joking flirting. But I NEVER expected Remus to be gay. I almost dropped deadpan on the floor when I heard. James looked shocked that I didn't know. He muttered something about, "Remus not going to be too happy with him now". But I didn't really hear it.  
I agreed to help though, in the end. Apparently Sirius sent those weird coins to Remus, and James asked me to get rid of them before Remus figures out what they are. So, I guess its up to good old Wormtail to save the day.  
  
**REMUS POV:**  
  
Today was fairly uneventful. James' gift to Lily was a total hit. I didn't see Sirius watching anyone to see if they got the little token he sent them. But that could have been because I got these weird coins in the mail so it distracted me. I would like to figure what they were they seemed a tad familar. -But Peter told me after lunch that he thought he'd seen them before, and that they covered the person who had them in slimy goo when the slept. "Are you sure Peter. I don't think they do. They don't even seem magical at all!" I sighed. "I'm positive. My cousin found one once. He smelled like gross goo for two weeks. Everything he touched stuck to him. It was awful. Trust me Moony. Just throw them out." He went to grab the coins, but I moved them away.  
"If I feel anything in the middle of the night I will wake up and throw them away." I laughed. Wormtail was such a worrier.  
"What if it mistakes me for you? Then I'll be covered with goo, and that is not something I would like." Peter picked up one of the coins as if to inspected, but then grabbed the rest and threw them away.  
"Peter! What if they were something else!" I said in exasperation.  
"Trust me Moony, I'm doing you a favour!" He said. "Come on were going to be late!"  
  
Herbology was extremely boring. James kept trying to tell me something, but Professor Dippory caught him writing a note, so he has detention tomorrow night, and so does Peter. Professor Dippory thought James was writing to him, because Peter was looking over James' shoulder. I would feel sorry for Peter, since he really didn't do anything, but he threw away my weird coins. We're walking back from class when James stops me.  
"Remus, I know you might get extremely mad at me. But I thought I had better tell you. I told Peter you loved Sirius." He looked extremely worried.  
"JAMES! You said you wouldn't tell anyone! Don't you think I should have the right to tell my best friends IM GAY! Couldn't you have thought about some one else besides yourself for ONCE!" The full moon was in four days, and I could feel the affect it was having on me.  
"Shh.. come on lets talk about this when there aren't so many people." He didn't look embarrassed, or mad, he still only looked worried.  
"No." I didn't feel like co operating with James at all.  
"Well, keep your voice down unless you want the whole school to know."  
"Why did you tell him James?"  
"It is a long story. I was so happy about Lily, and I was only trying to help. I wasn't really thinking. I mean its not like Peter will tell. He just wanted an explanation for why he had to do... err a favour for me. So I told him." James started talking nonstop, and none of it was making sense.  
"Help? What favour?" My anger is starting to disintegrate as James keeps confusing me more and more by the word.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just look, Moony, I'm so sorry I told. But I made him swear he won't betray your secret. He is as good as his word Remus. I'm so sorry. You helped me, and then I betrayed you." He looked sad when his eyes met mine. This was something James had never done, apologize and mean it, and really care that his actions can some times be painful towards others. It was almost like he was an improved version of his old self. I had to wonder what sort of effect Lily was having on him  
"Its ok James. I mean I guess it is ok you told Peter. I can't hide forever." I took pity on James. He really was sorry.  
"Atta boy Moony! You should really start telling people. Or atleast your close friends." He clapped me on the back and walked away.  
He was right. Hm, since when is James ever RIGHT? Something is up, he's changing. But, I should tell my close friends, and all of my close friends know, except Sirius. I need to tell him, and I will. Tomorrow night when James and Peter have detention.  
  
**Sirius POV:**  
  
James and Peter are in detention, leaving me and Remus by ourselves, something I am quite happy about. I decided on giving up hinting at my affection for him. I mean, I already made a fool of myself, he isn't gay, and he is my best friend. I know I'll have to sing to him sooner or later, but I am just hoping Lily keeps on hating James for just a while longer.  
"Hey Padfoot." His light, musical voice filled my ears.  
"Hey Mr Moony!" I smile.  
"Listen, Padfoot. Err, I've got something to tell you." He was blushing slightly. The pink tinge to his cheeks really did wonders for his complexion. But, that fair skin is never to be mine. "I mean its kind of awkward. But I've got to say it any ways. -Peter and James already know. James has known for ages, -Peter only found out recently. -I would have liked to told you all at the same time." What was he on about? What was he trying to say. I haven't seem him babble since when we confronted him about being a werewolf, and anything you say after that has got to be small potatoes!(A/N: I stole your phrase Meg Kenobi, all credit goes to her. I just liked that saying so much!) So what could it be? "Well, you and I, err we have in common –Well, blokes are –I don't like girls either!" He sighed as he finished and didn't look me in the eye.  
"Moony are you saying your gay?" My jaw must be touching the ground because it is hanging wide open.  
"Well, err, yes actually."  
"Well, join the club" I say as I clap him on the back. I instantly regret doing it, it seems like Im congratulating him on being gay or something. And did I just say, join the club?! Omg, the gay club!? I can't believe I said that! But I'm too happy to care –and to happy to notice the uncomfortable silence Remus has lapsed into. I snap out of it.  
"So when did you know?" We talk for hours and hours. Laughing mostly. Some times we talk about serious topics, about our families, our dreams, and much more. This is why I love Remus, there is nothing I can't talk to him about. We go up to the dorms, and talk until three in the morning. We don't hear Prongs and Wormtail creep in at midnight. All I hear is Remus....  
  
The Next Morning: (Still Sirius POV)  
  
"Wake UP! Come on Padfoot! Rise and shine Moony!" James', really all to chipper, singsong voice rings through my head at an ungodly hour. I listen to some one tear Remus' bed hangings.  
"Uggh, sunlight! Really, who wants sunlight at this time in the morning?" I hear Remus laugh. Some one walks over to my bed, I grab my wand at get ready for them. Some one slides the hangings and instantly I mutter: "piyruis incanteum" and a huge bucket of water dumps all over their head.  
"PADFOOT!" Remus yells at me. Yikes, I really didn't expect Moony to open the covers, I had predicted it would be James.  
"Err, sorry, but you WERE going to wake me up." Moony smirked at me. I could see James in the background having a laughing fit.  
"Only because its twelve thirty, and I thought you might want some lunch. But in the future I'll refrain from ever considering you again." He laughed, then he pointed his wand at me and muttered "violet argilia".  
"What did you just do Moony?" I asked pretending to be terribly frightened, but in all actuality, I was sort of scared, because a revengeful Moony with a wand is not something to be taken lightly.  
"Look and see." I turned to face the mirror in our dorm. My usually tidy hair was slightly messy from sleep, and instead of being black, it was GREEN?  
"REMUS!" I yelled, absolutely shocked.  
"Oh James! Don't you think he looks absolutely barmy. It really brings out his eyes." Remus laughed as he repeated our long-ago conversation from the library in a joking manner.  
"Why Moony, excellent work! You always were the brains behind the bronze." He laughed at me as I patted my hair.  
"Excuse me, as I recall some one saying, only old men look barmy, and since I am not old, I most definitely do not look barmy. Oh and Remus, I absolutely agree. The green does match my eyes." I laughed as I lied, because truly the green crashed horribly with my eyes.  
"You look like a fool Padfoot. Moony did a number on you alright." James said while Peter laughed.  
"I think he looks stunning, as usual." Moony said with a laughing wink. -I kept my hair green all day because of that sentence. James definitely noticed this, and he pulled me aside on the way to dinner that day.  
"Padfoot, keeping your hair green isn't going to win you that bet. But don't worry I've got a fool proof plan, that even you, the biggest fool of them all, can't ruin." He laughed and smiled as he said the fool bit, but even if he had said it in a humourous manner, it still left me scared for what he was planning.   
  
**A/N: FINISHED**, this chapter any ways! :D :D... hoped you liked it.....I know this may seem a tad dragged out.. but trust me.... In the next chapter Sirius and Remus finally have a kiss or two ;), and things between Lily and James keep getting stranger and stranger... REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Duh duh dun... is there a side of James that Lily doesn't know? Does Sirius really think Remus won't figure out what those coins really were?!? Does he think he can get off this easy?! BEcause I definitely don't think he can ;)   
**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter Six Locked In and Hogsmeade

_**Another Chapter complete, Well, Im so impressed with all the reviews, and honestly, thanks to every one who reviews, you keep me motivated to finish this story :D!!   
  
**thanks to: _

Sylvia Sylverton: Thanks so much!! Well, here you have it, the very next chapter ;) Oh, and by the way, I read your story Daydream? and I laughed! It was really unique, hm... sort of wish I had dreams like Remus' though ;) AHAHA well thanks again ;)! It means alot that you reviewed since I really loved your other story!  
Me: Lol, here is the update, and in the words of _you_, i hope it is wonderfulness ;)   
Grimy Grunhilda Grunt: Wow, thats a hard name to type :)! Im so glad you read my story and that it made you laugh! Your review definitely made me laugh, ;) Thanks so much, even for the owl treat LOL!!! OOH, and what is asg mean? I was a tad confused!?! But I usually am confused so thats not new ...:P  
Hetera: Thanks again for reviewing :D :D! I love it!!! Lol, your right Sirius is a tad of a silly goose :P But we all love it any ways  
Theifofblueness: Interesting name, I quite like it ;) Lol, Im so glad ur enjoying it so far.S/R are my fav pairing too ;)  
Rin The Kitsune: LOl, of course our dear Sirius is devoted to Moony ;) AHAHA thanks again!  
Raquelle: Your review was so flattering! THanks so much hun! Lol, ahaha yah, Sirius with green hair isn't as stunning as he is with normal hair, but he did it out of devotion for Moony (Right Rin The Kitsune)! But don't worry, he only kept it for one day :P I loved your review ;) Thanks!  
Lady Voldything: Again, Im so flattered by your reviews. Im so thrilled your enjoying it, especially if you didn't like RL SB before! Lol it is so wierd, because when I first read a slash story with them, I was like NO WAY!!! But it grew on me, and now, it's an odd fetish I have. Lol! Thanks so much, your review made me smile :P!  
Angel4eva3: Oddly enough, I wish I could have green hair for a day too ;) Make sure you vote (it is explained at the end) because, if it is the Snape choice I was going to try to work in your little like for violence. It wouldn't be anything too big, but still.. THANKS! Oh, and your right, no WAY am I letting Sirius off that easy,  
Silver-sun101:  Im so flattered you took the time to write that email, thanks so much for reviewing. I really loved your story called Colors, it was so good! (Everyone one read it, after you finish reading this chapter of course :P) Thanks so much!  
Padfootlover:  Im glad you got what the tokens were, I tried to make it clear, but I get too caught up with othre things. I love your reviews... they keep me going!  
HappyDappyDrunk: Well, here you are.. finally kisses all around ;)  
GoddessofDarkness3: Thanks again! I read ur profile thing, and I loved the farmers almanac saying. It was hilarious, mostly because its soo TRUE :P! (Lol, and the italian thing is very true too, half italian, (the other half a island right of Italy) right here ;)!  
Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho: Thanks for your second :D review!

**JAMES POV:**  
  
When I told Peter to get rid of the coins I thought I would be nice to Padfoot, help him out of a little jam because that is what friends do right? But, then I realized a BEST friend, would help you out of a jam, but then push you right into the middle of a huge fiasco right? Hm, but, since TWO of my best friends are involved, I'll make sure the fiasco has a good ending and is a complete success.  
Step number one of my plan is to find those gold tokens I told Peter to get rid of. Apparently he chucked them into some garbage bin! Now I've got to be some trash picker for this to work. There are hundreds of garbage bins, but I'll go through every one until I find it. I might get sticky, smelly, and gross, but I will be victorious, after all I am James Potter. But right now, because of the fact I have to pick through garbage, I can't be to sure that I am on God's good side. But what can God have against some one as charming as me?  
  
**REMUS POV:**  
  
I can't help but think something is up. Sirius has been acting rather different, but not too different that it can compare to James. Oh god, James, well, he's gone completely up the wall. I've seen him digging through garbage cans, not just once, but four times! I am hoping it is some prank that he is going to play on the Slytherines, but I don't think it is because when a Marauder plays a prank, it always involves ALL of the Marauders. Something is up...  
  
**JAMES POV:**  
  
I finally found those frikken tokens. God, it took me ages! I can't count how many garbage bins I dug through. I tried to be secretive about it, but Remus and Lily caught me. LILY CAUGHT ME! Great, she probably thinks I am some garbage freak. Sirius and Remus, you better thank me!  
So, step one is complete, step two, make Sirius and Remus be alone in a room together for a while. This step is proving to be a lot harder than I thought it would. But I think I have managed it. I placed the tokens in the room of Requirement. Then, when I walked in the room I thought about what I wanted. I thought about how I wanted it to be obvious that it was Padfoot who sent the coins, and how I wanted to make sure they were locked in the room until I let them out. Soon enough, the floor was covered with coins, and a magazine article from Wizards Gaming Weekly was in the middle of the room, explaining how Muggle arcades worked vs wizard arcades. It showed how Muggles used tokens, like the ones Sirius sent, to play the games. Remus would definitely be able to piece two and two together now!  
I wrote two notes on a blank piece of paper. One was to Sirius it said: _Hm, do these look familiar? You can thank me later for digging through the garbage to find them. Oh, and don't try escaping the room is charmed so only I can let you out, and I won't let you out until you two (or at least Remus) have "figured" things out! Not even Moony will be able to break this locking charm, so good luck! From, James_. The other, to Remus, was a definition from the dictionary on the meaning of tokens: _Tokens: (1) A symbol, can be used to represent something, be a reminder, a sign, indication, or gesture. (2) A small metal, usually gold or silver coloured, coin, or round disk, used to activate a game, usually found in Arcades_.  
Now all I had to do was get Sirius and Remus in that room. I left my invisibility cloak in the room, and I ran back to the dormitories to try to persuade them to go.  
"Hey Sirius, I've planned a brilliant prank on the Slytherines. But I need your help? Will you meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes so we can pull it off?" This wasn't too odd of a statement to make, I was always pulling pranks, but not by myself. However, Padfoot believed me, and gave a devilish smile, and brushed his hair from his eyes.  
"Sure! I'll just grab Peter then shall I? And Remus too?" Yikes, I can't let him bring Peter. I am not too sure he would enjoy being locked in that room with Remus and Sirius.  
"Err, I'll get Peter, You grab Remus eh?" I smiled.  
"Sure. Meet you in ten minutes?"  
"Ten minutes exactly." I dashed off, running the plan over in my head. I know what I am doing is a tad awful to Padfoot. But I know he isn't any closer to letting Moony know about his feelings, than since before the bet. I know he won't be mad for long. But, in truth that is the only bad side of the plan. The good sides of the plan are, Remus and Sirius spill their guts FINALLY, and I can spend quite a bit of time with Lily, Peter has extra Potion lessons because he really needs to catch up. So Padfoot, the score now, Sirius 11, James 3, no actually Sirius 9, James 6. (I deserve one extra point for digging through garbage, an other extra point for finally getting you to confess, and you got docked a point because you were a twit and sent Remus muggle tokens, and then an other one for stopping to try to win over Remus.)  
  
**SIRIUS POV:**  
  
"Hey, Moony. Prongs wants us to meet him in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes, he has some prank planned." Remus smiled, showing off his white teeth.  
"Sure Padfoot. I thought he had been planning something. He's been acting weird lately." He got up from his bed, grabbed a sweater and started for the door. "Well, come on, "He said. We walked in silence to the room, and we saw James waiting for us beside the door of the Room of Requirement.  
"Well, boys, the time has arrived for the prank that will change the rest of your lives." He tousled his hair, and nodded to the door. "Well, go on in folks." Something was weird about this, James had an eager, excited look on his face, and I must say, it made me feel rather uneasy for some reason. I pushed the feeling aside and followed Remus into the room. Instantly I heard James say "Accio wands" My wand flew from my hand, and so does Remus', then the door clicked shut and James mutterrf a complex spell, then laughed and ran off.  
"Why did James just lock us in here? Why did he take our wands?" Remus asked puzzled. I turned to face him and my jaw dropped as I saw the room. The little tokens I had sent Remus were all over the floor, we standing on a pile probably five inches thick. I was so mad. There was no way I could hide these. My heart was racing, I could feel my blood pulsing through my viens. SHIT! This is so bad. DAMN JAMES! I swear, when I get out of here! GOD! JAMES, your going to wish you had never been born after this! FUCK! THIS IS FUCKING AWFUL! Remus is way to smart to not figure it out now.  
"Hey, these are the same coins I got in the mail? So was it James that sent them? Why are we locked in here? What is going on?" He paced the room looking at the coins, he stopped at the table. "Hey Sirius, there are notes here. Maybe they will explain something." He picked the one that said Remus up. FUCK NO! Knowing James he probably wrote Remus some other clue. "There is one here for you too Padfoot. I grudgingly picked the note up. It did nothing to make the situation better. JAMES YOU BASTARD! Your fucking going to pay, your gloating about your clever little plan. So there is no prank, there never was, and you've locked us here till Remus is through laughing at me when he figures out that I love him. DAMN IT!  
I glanced at Moony, who had finished his note, and moved onto a magazine article. I caught a glance of the note it was the definition of a token. Now my anger had resided and left a feeling of dread. How was I going to get out of this? James is dead, if he ever lets me out of this room. I swear. I ran to the other side of the room to keep as much distance as possible between me and Remus.  
"FUCK!" I yelled, which did nothing to stop the anger, dread, and fear that were clouding my head and lungs.  
  
**REMUS POV:**  
  
I have no idea what to do, or what to say. I am so confused. First off, I am locked in a room, my wand is stolen, and the floor of the room is covered in those mysterious coins, and then I have a note and a article addressed to me that a explains what tokens are, and what they are used for. So, the coins I received were tokens? But why would some one send me tokens? None of this makes sense. Suddenly I hear Sirius yell a swear word loudly as he goes to the opposite side of the room. He looks furious and disheveled. It is quite a striking scene. He looks handsome and ruffled. What would cause him to be so mad? What do the tokens have to do with him? Suddenly, I remember our conversation from a while ago, about how some one would win me over. "Nice gestures, or small tokens" I had said. I felt my face flush. So, Sirius sent the coins, or tokens rather. Could he really have been trying to woe me over? No, I don't believe it. It _is_ just some joke.. right?  
  
**SIRIUS POV:**  
  
Remus is thinking. He is mulling things over in his brain. I know he is. He doesn't think that it could have been me, his best friend, who would have sent the damn tokens. We've been in here for twenty five minutes, but it feels like hours. Neither me or Remus have said a word. I know he knows I sent the tokens, and I would rather have his silence than his rejection. So, on my part, it is a welcomed silence.  
"Uh, Sirius?" Apparently it is not so welcomed on Remus' side.  
"Yes?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed.  
"What is going on?" I am in one of the most foul moods of my life, I can't help but lash out when Moony is playing dumb.  
"Remus, come on, take a look around, read your damn note. Don't play dumb." I snapped. He moved his amber eyes away from me. I instantly regretted being mean to him. "I'm sorry Moony. It's just that I'm so angry with James-"  
"Sirius, why did you send the tokens?" My face flushed.  
"Well, you see, there was this bet, and I thought it would be funny-" I replied jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sirius, no fucking around." Now _he_ sounded angry.  
"You get all sad when_ I am_ mad, even though I have good reason, and then you get mad at me when I try to joke." I was getting angry again. God, now is not the time to get mad, but right now I have no control over my emotions.  
"That's because you can't stay serious about anything. Every thing is a joke to you." He spat out at me. Anger was clearly visible in his face.  
"Better than everything being work, never joking about anything." I say.  
"What ever Padfoot. Just because I have a serious side-"  
"Excuse me last time I checked, I was the one who was NAMED Sirius!" I laughed at the awful over used pun.  
"Always joking. You fucking barmy looking old man." Now I really smiled. I knew Remus wasn't mad at me now. The Sirius/serious pun always worked. After all, you don't call some one barmy if you are. I looked up at him and anger was no longer visible on his face. His amber eyes bore a hole into mine, they yelled at me for an explanation. I felt all my resolve melt.  
"But, Remus the reason we are here is pretty obvious isn't it? You can't pretend that you don't know how I feel now." I sighed as I ruffled my hair.  
"I can, you haven't explained anything to me. We sat here for a half an hour just staring, not saying a word. Call me crazy, but I don't really call that communicating."  
"Fine Remus, I'll spell it out for you, I, as in Sirius, S-I-R-I-U-S, love, that's L-O-V-E-, you, as in Remus, R-E-M-U-S." I sighed, I felt stupid for having those feelings for him, and now I felt childish, but still somewhat triumphant, for making him feel stupid too.  
"For how long." I looked up at him. There was no disgust in his eyes, just curiosity.  
"I, as in Sirius, S-I-R-I-U-S, have liked, as in had feelings, F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S, since third year" I held up three fingers. "And loved, as in had over whelming emotions for, you, Remus, R-E-M-U-S, since, fourth." I held up for fingers now. I felt like such a jerk now, why hadn't I dropped the acting like a stupid ass act? I had not pictured telling Remus how I felt like that. I had several visions in my head, none of them were remotely like this.  
I looked at him. He was walking closer to me. Shivers ran through my spine. Did he need to be this close to reject me? Was he going to reject me? Something inside me said no.  
He was five steps away. His footsteps clinked on the floor of tokens, four steps, three, two...  
Remus soft hands grazed my cheeks, and pulled our faces inches apart. Warm, soft lips covered my own. I felt myself slide my arms around Remus waist. My tongue slid across Remus' bottom lip, the warm mouth open, and I delved my tongue into its warm depths. Something about that mouth was so wonderful. It tasted of honey. I let my hands roam Remus back. It was firm and muscular, and it felt so good under my hands. I moaned into Remus mouth. Remus slowly pushed me so I was backed up to the wall. He finally broke the kiss. He rested his mouth on my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, his scent was filling my lungs, this was what I had always wanted. He started sucking on my neck, I tilted my head back in submission.  
  
"I, as in Remus" He stopped sucking. "Have loved, that's had all consuming emotions towards you, Sirius, as in the biggest prat known to existence, since fifth year." He gave me five light kisses on the tip of my nose.  
"A whole year?" I mumbled, hands were delicately roaming my chest. They slid underneath my shirt and massaged my back. I kissed Remus again, passion overflowing my brain. I ran my hands through his silky hair. Suddenly, I didn't mind that I was locked in this room with Remus for an undisclosed amount of time.  
  
**JAMES POV:**  
  
"Lily?" I smiled at the red haired wonder.  
"Hmph? James?" She looked at me.  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go into Hogsmeade with me?" I asked rather quickly, trying to hide my nervousness.  
"Sneak out of school you mean?" She looked rather pleased at the idea. I was shocked, I thought I would have to convince her to leave with me, I had this whole speech ready about why she shouldn't turn down the offer.  
"Yes. But, we won't get caught, no worries. No one has ever caught the great James Potter, and if we do get caught, then it's ok, I'll just pick you up and run away, you know I do a lot of Quidditch training so I am quite strong, muscles practically bulge out of my shirt. Plus, I'm able to charm my way out of any sticky situation that we could possibly get into, don't worry." I give a wink at the end of my speech. Good job I think, I discreetly added a few good qualities about myself in there.  
"POTTER" What happened to her calling me James? "Your SO CONCIETED! The great James Potter! Give me a break! Do you think you could bring your over inflated head back to earth for one minute. I though you had changed! Those flowers! But, no apparently you're the same big headed twerp you ever were." She turned around. Ok, so maybe I didn't add the good qualities about myself so discreetly.  
"Lily, wait!" I grabbed her wrist. "Look I am sorry! I was only trying to impress you."  
"Don't touch me James. I've seen you digging through garbage with your oh so muscular quidditch arms!" She added sarcastically. "I though you were different than before, but no. Your still the same James Potter that does anything for a laugh and only thinks about himself." OUCH! Ok, Lily is getting this all wrong. This is bloody not going the way I wanted. She only thinks I'm some dolt.  
"You think you know me so well don't you? Do you honestly think that I am some one you take a glance at, and you know everything about them? I was a bit big headed, I admit it. I only did it to impress you. Obviously it didn't work, but did you even bother to ask me why I was digging through garbage? Did you bother to say thank you for the flowers? Did you bother to try to say something nice about me once, not just scream your bloody head off at me? No you didn't. You think your perfect don't you Lily? Well, your not. You're a tad self absorbed and you've got a temper like a fire cat. I know this, and I still like you despite it. But apparently, your looking for some one picture perfect. News flash Lily, no one is perfect. I'm not, and your not. You have no clue who I am, what I like, nothing. So don't act like you do." My head is spinning, I can't believe I told off Lily, but she deserved it. She's walked all over me since second year. She is never going to give me a chance. "Later Lily." I say as I turn around and start to walk off.  
"James?" She says meekly. "Your right, I never said thank you, I never asked you anything about you, so, why were you digging through the garbage?" She smiles. "Could you tell me on the way to Hogsmeade?" What the hell? Did I just bash, yell, and insult Lily, and now SHE is asking ME to Hogsmeade! DAMN RIGHT! JAMES RULES!  
"Well, it is a funny story really, it all started with a little bet..." Finally, Lily could get to know me, and I could get to know the rest of her.  
  
**LILY'S POV:**  
  
James is the strangest creature I have ever known. First he is all, I am the best, look at me, but then once you get past that, he is so caring. He'd do anything for his friends. He told me about Sirius and Remus' passion for one another. I was just as stunned to discover this as I was about learning that James is actually a really great guy. All the girls are going to have a fit when they realize two of the most handsome boys in sixth year are gay. He explained the bet he made in order for Sirius to finally try to win Remus over, then about Remus and his advice, how James got it right, but Sirius had muddled it up. I was astounded, he planned a lot for them, although I was a tad miffed when I realized it involved me. James said he never really planned on winning though, and strangely I believed him. I asked what the loser had to do, but he carefully avoided the question and continued the story of love within the Marauders.  
But, I couldn't get over what I saw in James today. He was funny, caring, down to earth, he wasn't any different from normal, but I just didn't know that because I had never bothered to learn. He bought me ice cream in Hogsmeade and was the perfect gentleman. But, it's not like I like him though.. yet. I mean I only really started to get to know him.... Me, like James Potter....it's starting to sound more plausible every minute.

**IMPORTANT:**

_Im not sure where I want the next chapter to go, I have two ideas, James is declared the winner, he sings to Lily. Then the story is finished, OR don't have the winner declared yet, but then Snape finds out about Rem and Sirius and well, I can't tell you then what happens or it would ruin it. But Im only hesitating on what one to chose because I think Snape finding out is slightly over used. SO ITS UP TO YOU!!   
PLEASE REVIEW, AND CAST A VOTE   
A) James sings, and then thats about all folks,  
B) Snape finds out and chaos ensues.  
REVIEW!!   
_


	7. Chapter Seven Kissing, Slideshows and Si...

_Final chapter :'(!!!! I can't believe its finished. Sorry it took so long to update. i went camping for a bit!!! ( Yay for finally being able to leave the house after knee surgery) And then when I got back I didn't like the way the chapter ended, so here is a (hopefully) better one, although Im not entire satisfied with it, but meh! Also, I know I chopped out some of the lyrics to the song, its By Backstreet boys ( no offense to any fans,), as much as I don't like them, the song really fit with the lyrics. _

_**THANK YOU TO : (**this is long**, **so beware**)**_

**Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho:** Thanks soo much!!! I loved your review, Im so flattered by it!! I seriously thought about using your idea, infact I started a chapter writting it, but I couldn't get it to tie in very well. But I thought it was a really good idea, thanks soo much for your review, it flattered me soo much!  
**K.....:** Thanks so much! I didn't chose B sadly, but Im thinking of some sort of sequelle for this so stay on the look out. Also, I read a few of the stories on the Authors you mentioned, and I liked them alot. Thanks!!  
**Padfootlover:** Thanks for your reviews (all of them, I love them soo much) Seriously, you flatter me soooo much! Im so glad you laugh during my chapters! I really hope you enjoy this one! Sorry it took so loonnngg!!!  
**Rin the Kitsune:** Here you go!! Prongs singing!!! Enjoy!!!! Thanks, and I've wondered this every time you've reviewed? What does your name mean?! Or does it have a meaning? Well, I like it any ways :P!  
**MelissaMoony:** I totally agree with your review, hence why I am doing A! I couldn't make the Snape thing original, try as I might. Thanks for your review, it helped alot with the choices, since it was exactly what I was thinking, but I just needed reasurrance!  
**Silver-sunn101**: Thanks soo much! I did go with A, and Im glad u enjoyed the story so far. But, I know the room of requirement thing was confusing, but I was hoping no one noticed until I got this chapter posted so it could be less confusing. But, I guess all of you were too observant for me. But, I tried to explain it in this chapter. It still isn't quite as explained as I wanted it to be, but, it is made  
**Angel4eva3:** Im soo sorry! i chose A! I TRIED to do B, but it didn't work, and I tried it especially for reviewers like you who wanted it, and especially since you wanted violence and it was easy to add that bit in! But I really hope you enjoy this story! I loved all of your ideas and insight! Thanks sooo muucch!!! Please make sure you review this one, Im dying to know what you think! ALSO I loved that you reviewed my fic Irony, (it only got like two reviews so it means alot)!!! Thanks SOOO much!!! Your input means alot to me! I hope you keep reviewing!  
**Glam Ewan:** Im glad you think the story is good, I hope this chapter is just as good as the others :D!  
**AshyandCheryl**: Im so excited by your reviews, sadly, I didn't chose the one you wanted, although I tried to write it that way! Im so sad this is finished! And Im sooo extremely flattered that you are getting Cheryl to read it also, I hope she enjoys it, and Im absolutely thrilled that you did!  
**Obviously Oblivious: **I totally agree, thats one of the reasons I didn't do B after all, Im glad that you think so too, it made making this chapter alot easier.... thanks soo much for the review :D :D!! (like your name alot too by the way)  
**Ickle Ronnie:** Your name is soooo funny!!!! I know the story has been a bit short, sorry, about that, its just the way I thought the scenes should be split up, but it did come out sort of short and choppy at times. thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter.  
**thiefofblueness:** Still can't get over your name!! I love it! And I loved your review! Im soo flattered by what you wrote, and that you don't want it to end. I don't want it to end either! But, unfortunately it did. I hope you enjoy this story!  
**Miss Anonymous hp: **Your suggestion was really good, I did try to write Snape finding out, and when I did I partly used your suggestion, unfortunately, that chapter got cut and redone becuase it didn't quite fit with the rest! BUt your suggestion was really helpful!! Thanks so much! I really hope you enjoy the chapter! please Review!!  
**Meg Kenobi:** Im so happy to find some one else who thinks Peter was an ok kid when he was younger, so many people hate him (I mean I hate him too,) so most people chop him out of stories, so I tried to make sure he was included, but I couldn't bring myself to include him tooo much since he did ruin so many lives. I loved your suggestion for chapter seven, I thought it was brilliant and very original, I think if I ever do a squelle to this, that I might some how incorporate it if it works, but you never know.Im not sure I'll even do a squell even, but the option is out there, and thanks to you I sort of have an idea for it! :P! Im so glad you reviewed!  
**Grimy Grunhilda Grunt**: Thanks soo much! I totally agree with your review 100%! I loved how you noticed Lily's POV! I particularily enjoyed writting it, and Im glad you enjoyed reading it! Also, I read one of your stories a while back, and thought it was really great! I reviewed it, so I won't bother typing out how good I thought it was twice (Although it was good enough to deserve its praise to be written out like forty thousand times, I just don't have that sort of time) :P Also, I got two reviews from you, which I felt soo special about, till I realized you probably had to write it out twice because of ffnet is screwing up lately. But still, thanks!!! :D!! OOH, and I get the asg thing now, and i think its really cute :D Hmm, and Snape wearing a crocidile suit, lol that made me go asg, ;) ahahahhah LOL!  
**Hetera:** YAY! You reviewed again :D I think that makes you my longest reviewer!! Lol!! I think you deserve a prize ;) I tried to make this as long as possible!! Enjoy!

Phew, finished,,,,,, HERE IS THE STORY

.

.

**REMUS POV:  
**

In truth, I owe James a lot. He's a great guy, he's the driving force behind my current happiness. But he can be a dolt at the same time, because really, who locks two people together in a room for the whole day, WITH NO FOOD! Oh yes, James had his picture perfect plan, but it was only PICTURE perfect. Seriously did he forgot that people need food! At first, for the first two hours, I didn't mind. I thought he would let us out by dinner, so I occupied my time with a little kissing. But, then the third hour rolled along, I noticed I was hungry, the fourth hour rolled on, you can only kiss so much you know, the sixth, I'm starving, and I know Sirius is too, now were on the seventh hour.

"I think the house elves are probably cleaning up after every ones dinner by now." Sirius sighed.

"I can't believe James planned to lock us in here for ages with out food. He never really thought it through did he?" I laugh.

"I still can't believe were in the room of REQUIREment, and we REQUIRE food, but it still hasn't appeared." Sirius yelled at the room, as if he expected it to obey him just because he said it louder.

"Well, James probably charmed it, or asked it, to make sure it didn't listen to what we thought. Because if we did, the door would be unlocked, and you probably would have wanted the coins to vanish. And then none of this would have happened." I smile and chuckle as I remember his horror at seeing the tokens.

"Yeah, probably. Well, it looks like were spending the night here Moony." He pointed to the window that showed the waning moon high over the sky, and stars shining alongside it. I glance longingly at the window. I'm so hungry that I've thought about just jumping out it and hoping that wolves have nine lives, -just like cats. Some how, even in my altered state, due to hunger, I know it won't work.

"Sure does. That prat better come get us soon though." Sirius took of his cloak, and held it over the two of us like a blanket.

"Nightey, Night Padfoot." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Moony." He smiled at me.

**JAMES POV:**

Yesterday was fantastic. I spent the day with Lily. She is even more interesting, charismatic, more fun, more pretty, more everything, than I ever thought. She seemed to warm up to me way more too. I mean I know I lost the bet, since I'm sure that Remus and Sirius snogged half the night away, but I still feel rather victorious since Lily and I have got so much farther in our relationship. Ok, ok, we don't have a relationship YET. But with the way things are going, it's only a matter of time. Finally, I think I'm on God's good side again.

I'm on my way to the room of Requirement to let the two lovey dovey birds out. I would take Peter along, but he is still asleep, and he didn't seem to thrilled that I locked them up together. He called me cruel and unusual. Really, Peter, its not cruel if your doing it to HELP them.

I reach the corridor and walk up to the door, I knock first incase that if I AM interrupting anything, they stop it before I open the door. I don't want to be scarred for life, or never have the urge to kiss some one again (that would suck because I'm planning on kissing Lily SOON), after what I might see.. I wait about three minutes before entering the room. When I do, I have a huge grin plastered on my face that could rival one of a Cheshire cat..

"Hey boys! How was the night! Did you like the prank? Care to thank me? You could start thanking me by addressing me as: James, the all-knowing, almighty, God. Because, I think I deserve it after this little stunt." Sirius looked at me with daggers. He had his arm around Moony. YES I think! ABOUT BLOODY TIME! Remus stretches his arms and sighs.

"Oh, what a well thought out stunt it was too. You know, when you lock people in a room for a whole day almost. YOU USUALLY GIVE THEM FOOD!" He got up rather fast for some one who spent the whole night sleeping on little uncomfortable coins. Maybe he didn't sleep?! Uck! JAMES DON"T THINK THAT! But, they don't look tired, and if they DID dos something else, one of them won't be able to walk!! OK, OK!! Don't think about that! He ran to me and thumped me in the head extremely hard, dashed out of the room in search of food.

"HEY REM! YOU FORGOT TO SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD!" I laugh. I actually do feel bad for locking them up with out food. I didn't realize I did that.Hm, so my perfect plan had one TINY flaw! It was still brilliant!

"So James, the all-knowing, almighty, god of stupidity. Got that voice warmed up?" Sirius smirks at me. Yeah yeah, he won, blah blah, I've got to sing to Evans. Sheesh, its not like he would have won without my help. "I was thinking of going with that muggle singer Brittany Spears for your big solo. You could dress up too!" He laughed and then turned to me as he left the room. "Oh, and James, -thanks." He called for Remus to wait up. I sighed, ah, who says good deeds go unnoticed?

Three Days Later: (Still James POV):

Lily and I sat on a couch infront of the fire, Sirius and Remus were sprawled on the floor, and Peter sat with some fifth year at a table beside me.

"You've got to be yanking me Remus!" I laughed at Moony's indignant face.

"I am not! I swear it James, I may occasionally tug, but not this time. Some girl actually cornered me and told me to take my spell off Sirius. Third one in two days. I don't even know how they knew we were a couple. We haven't told any one yet, besides you and Lily." He laughed.

"Well, I've had two girls threaten to curse me to oblivion if I don't stop ruining, as they put it, their dear Remus." Sirius laughed.

"Seems the girls didn't like hearing that you two were a couple. Not exactly unsuspected though. And its not exactly a mystery how they found out, with you two snogging in the halls. But most of the school still thinks its some crazy Marauder rumor." Lily laughed. I loved that laugh. It's been three days since our trip to Hogsmeade, or my best day ever, as I like to call it. I mean, Remus and Sirius are planning ways to tell the whole school about their relationship, and that takes huge amounts of bravery. They're thinking of just waltzing in, holding hands, or give slight kisses, and that stuff. Something subtle, but something that will definitely prove the rumors of their relationship to be true. Most of the school won't even mind, there are already about a dozen gay couples within the school, but Im still impressed. I mean, there will be that one out of a hundred people who will shun Remus and Sirius, but they aren't afraid of that one person. They aren't niave to think that the whole world will accept them, only the people the care about do they expect that from.And yet, I still don't have enough guts to ask Lily to be my girlfriend. Call it a delayed reaction, but after all those rejections she gave me before, Im scared if I ask again it will turn out the same way.

But, she HAS been spending a lot of time with me lately, expect the Marauders are always there, so you can't exactly ask that when they are around. Still, I don't know what to do? Im absolutely dreading singing to her, at the start of this bet I didn't think it would be that bad, but as things between us progress, I wish I didn' have to sing. Worst part of it is, Sirius gave me this ridiculous muggle song, it's a Backstreet boys song. Its awful, and I don't even know WHEN I am going to sing. Sirius said I had to do it when ever he says the word, which I pointed out was not part of the bet. –But then he reminded me I locked him in a room with out food, so I agreed.

'JAMES! Snap OUT OF LA LA LAND!" Sirius smacked my head.

"Owww!!!" I yelled.

"Me and Remus are going to the kitchens, do you want us to bring you something back? We're already bringing Lily back some muffins."

"Uh, no thanks. Have fun."

"Pete? Wana come?' Remus winked at me. Obviously he and Padfoot were trying to get Lily and I to ourselves.

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry." Peter smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said, he looked at Peter then nodded, not very discretly by the way, to Lily and me. Peter clued in. "Oh, uhm actually, I have a essay to do. So I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok then, come on then Sirius. We'll be back in a few minutes.You two just stay, don't leave. You can er, talk. Or do something other than talking, doesn't really matter. Just stay on that couch." Remus turned and left. Sirius flopping with along side with him.

"They are awfully cute aren't they?" Lily giggled.

"Well, if cute means absolutely in love, all gushy and mushy, then yes I suppose so. But I wouldn't use the word cute, more like annoying."

"Well, they are no different from most couples. Besides, they did just do you a favour you know. They left, and got Peter to leave to so we would be alone. Although, they might be cute, they do lack the ability to be subtle." She laughed, I'm blushing now. This is the perfect time to ask Lily if she'd like to see me, err exclusively. I'm really starting to get sort of tongue tied, something that has never, ever, happened to James Potter. Usually I say things with out thinking, but now Im thinking of what to say, but it is not coming out. We sit there in silence until, the common room seems uncommonly busy. All the students are sitting around doing homework, I am desperately trying to think of something to say when, suddenly, the room goes dark.

"Ahem," A loud voice says, that I instantly recognize to be Remus'. "Sorry for the interruption."

"We have a little show for our house tonight, and it is dedicated to a special type of people. A type of people who bring the world joy, who can't keep their hands to themselves, who walk into walls because they are so blinded by affection, but who are also so sappy you want to gag them and tie them to a pole. Yes, we're talking about young lovers." Sirius exadgeratedly sighed and put a fake dramatic tone to his voice. "Those young faced, pimple spotted, lovey dovey, gushy, sappy-" Sirius continued until Remus cut him off.

"Err, so, tonight, as we were saying, is four, no, err fifth and three day month anniversary of the last valentines day we had, so we've decided to dedicate this night to lovers. Young, old, past, present or future, especially future. -Ok, ok so our reason for celebrating tonight is pathetic, but our intentions are purely to help a friend, and that was the best reason we could think of."

"So, if I point my wand at you, you have togive a kiss to the person next to you. It's simple really. If you refuse to do it, then Remus and I will give you a dare you must complete. And, to spare you all from unwanted scences of public affection, we will only do it three times."

Those stupid gits," I muttered. This was the worst ploy yet. This was undescribable, this is utter stupidity, this is sheer lameness! I was really blushing now, and too my surprise Lily was just laughing, she wasn't embarrassed at all.

"So, with out further ado, I give you,"

"Rem, that rhymed."

'Err, ok, Padfoot. As I was saying, I now give you our past lovers." Remus pointed his wand, which was shining light, at two figures, I instantly recognized them to be two fellow Gryfindors, Molly and Arthur. who hated each others guts after they had broken up. Even when they were dating they had yelled and yelled, but when they broke up, they practically blew off my eardrums. But, the two still loved on another, it wasn't obvious to me, but Lily, who is very close to Molly, told me how Molly still mutters his name in her sleep, or how she catches him glancing at Molly when no one is looking. I dunno why they don't bloody just tell one another, but I guess I shouldn't be talking about being brave about your feelings right now.

"No! I chose dare!" Molly yelled.

"Me too! This is just too much now!" Arthur nodded.

"Ahh, we figured as much, we had to keep this audience entertained somehow you know. We dare you to BOTH walk up to Snape, give HIM a peck on the cheek, and thank him for a wonderful time last night." Sirius finished proudly. I laughed to myself. That was a bit harsh

"Or, you can give your past lover a big wet kiss, and let us continue with the show." Remus smiled. Cheers were starting to go through the common room. Ah, the joys of peer pressure. Reluctantly Arthur leaned, muttering that he would rather kiss the loudest girl on earth, than kiss Snape. Molly squinted her eyes and messed up her face. Both showed signs of pure disgust. As soon as their lips touched though, they didn't part. After the spotlight had been on them for what seemed like ages, and their lips still hadn't moved away, Remus' voice broke out.

"Well, we now know how fine the line is between hate and love. God, you think they'd have to breathe sometime." He laughed.

"Well, I guess we should just move on to the next pair of lovers. Present." Sirius chimed in. He shone his wand on Peter and his girlfriend, who was a year younger, she gave him a little peck on the cheek. Remus shone his wand on a couple the year above, who also gave a very heated kiss under the spotlight. Sirius shone his light on two more couples, and Remus one more. Most kisses were quick and embarrassed.

"And finally-" Sirius voice started. Presend lovers eh?! Time to embarrasse them too! Really, I am James Potter, do they think they can embarrasse me that easily? Oh hell, I am dragging them down with me too! After all, what are friends for?

"Wait!" I said. I muttered a quick spell, and a bright light shone on Sirius and Remus. "I believe you two are present lovers!?" Half the Gryfindors muttered, I told you so, the other half were very surprised. At least I gave them a way to show the school they were dating. "So, a kiss, or a dare, if you play by your own rules."

"Hm, what about a kiss Remus?" Sirius smiled.

"I never was much of an exhibitionist, but why not live a little." Remus smiled and claimed Sirius' lips with his own. Ok, so they aren't embarrassed, so really that kind of sucks for my revenge, hell, it's been a while and they aren't stopping. Sirius hands are muffling up Remus hair.

"Err, I believe you two are putting on some sort of show, probably full of stupid ideas, but I suggest you pry your lips apart if you want to continue." I sat back down beside Lily who flashed me a smile.

"No question as to whether they are an item now eh!" She said.

"No, none at all." I replied.

"Err, sorry about that. Ok, ok, so could we please quiet down." Sirius said, the crowd had become very loud over Remus' and Sirius' little display of affection.

"Now, I believe we have covered our two types of lovers, only one type left." Remus started.

"Takes a genius to figure that one out." Sirius laughed.

"In fact, it does. So, I give you, our future lovers. Now, to some this might come as a huge shock. So we've made a list of reasons why they are future lovers."

"Reasons of why Lily Evans and James Potter are destined for eachothers arms." Padfoot said feigning a dramatic air. "Why they were made to look into the other's eyes for ever, until old age takes them and makes them all wrinkly and saggy, -all feeble and-"

"Uhm, they get the point" Remus interruppted. OOHH GODDDD. THIS IS FUCKING GREAT! DAMN IT! Payback is a bloody bitch!

"Reason number one: One enforces the rules." Sirius started. Just above the fire place a virtual Lily appeared, it was smaller than real life size, but still easy to see. The real Lily beside me squirmed in her seat. DAMN YOU TWO!!! I can't wait to get my hands on them. All of the sudden the picture started screaming. When I looked again I realized there was now a Sirius, and that Lily was yelling herself hoarse at him. Then it flashed to her yelling at some third year, then at all the marauders.

"And the other is in desperate need of some enforcement." Remus continued. The image then changed and depicted a large picture of me, at first it was me belly dancing on a table, a few cat calls were heard, but I think they were mostly from Remus and Sirius, then dumping water on Mrs Norris, then me waking up Remus by jumping up and down on his bed.

"Ahem," I started with a smile, "I think that you forgot some points here, like how SIRIUS was belly dancing on the table beside me, and how REMUS was helping me dump the water on Mrs Norris. And that-"

"Well, that's not the point my dear Prongs." Remus cut me off. The Gryfindors laughed. Well, atleast SOME one found this funny, because I find it HUMILIATING!

"The second reason, is that they are both very dear to me and Moony here, and also Wormtail, and they deserve to be happy." Sirius said. "And it is obvious that together they would bring eachother true happiness. -Or something like that."

"And also, please remember that no matter how much embarrassment we put you through, we still care. -And I would like to remind them that this is pay back, so no retaliation to your loving and caring friends will be needed." He laughed. The imaged changed again and showed a picture of Remus smacking me in the head, Sirius pushing me into the lake, me stealing Remus' book, Remus and Sirius dropping water balloons on Lily's head. I heard the crowd laugh as the pictures moved.

"Do you ever get the feeling that were a tad abused?" Lily laughed.

"Abused? We heard that? Didn't you just hear our speech about how we care? Are you paying attention Miss Evans?" Sirius joked then continued. "And the last reason, which although not the most important, is definitely the most entertaining. Is that they both share a mutual love for singing. Lily loves to listen, and James here, well he just loves to belt it out." Ohhhhh noooo!!!!!! What did he think he was doing? Me sing, RIGHT NOW??!?

"If you could divert your eyes to out future couple, or so we hope, it would be greatly appreciated."

"You know what to do Jamsie-boy!" Sirius said.

"Cue music please Peter."

"Just one moment please Peter." I started. "Before I start my little show, which I did not do voluntarily, I would like to state that I had no part in this. And I am sorry for interrupting your evening, and that I really hate singing, and this song." I joked. "But, if any one has any objections to what is going on, please voice them now, please voice them!!!." I pleaded and fell to my knees, although I was joking, I was really hoping that some one would say something. Complete silence surrounded me. DAMN! "Err, ok then. I guess since you've all enjoyed the show so much, why stop it now." I said grudgingly.

"No one can save you now James! Every prank always has a big finish, and tonight the finish is your big solo!" Remus was savouring the moment.

Awful music started blaring. The spot light still hadn't left me and Lily, but it grew wider so that it illuminated me clearly, but you could still see Lily. SIRIUS AND REMUS ARE DEAAADDD!!! This is WAY worse than what I did to them! Well, I won't let them know how embarrassed I really am, that would be playing right into their hands. I opened my mouth to sing:

"If you want it to be good girl" I pointed to Lily and winked.  
"Get yourself a... bad boy  
If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby" I pretended to pick up the phone and dial.  
"That's me  
If you really like it hot" I jokingly swooned in the spotlight  
"Get someone who hits the spot  
Honey, oh yes" I shook my hips.  
"And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get then one  
The one who's got it goin' on" I pointed to myself as I laughed.  
"If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's me" At this point I was actually not embarrassed any more, as Lily was laughing at me, and definitely not mad. I started dancing and prancing around the spotlight.  
"If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a..."  
"BAD BOY!!!" Remus and Sirius yelled.  
"If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a... "  
"BAD BOY!" They yelled again. Those two are huge idiots, why do I like them again?  
"If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a... "I could hear cat calls coming from the audience.  
"BAD BOY!!" Sirius and Remus were really having too much fun with this.  
"If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative  
Honey, yes  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin'" I slid sideways across the spotlight.  
"And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get then one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's me." I winked at Lily, who laughed, especially because she used to think I was so vain, which I sort of was, and still am I guess. But I mean, who wouldn't be if they were me? Only joking!!!! Damn it though, Sirius, always picks the worst songs.  
"These are things  
Your mama shouldn't know." I shook my fingers at girls in the audience.  
These are things  
I really wanna show  
These are things  
I wanna show you how  
Oohh baby" I added. I jumped on the common room table, taking the spotlight to the center of the room, and starting swaying my hips.  
"And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get then one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's.." Before I could finish the line to say "me", Sirius and Remus had yelled:

"And that's JAMES" Despite everything, especially my overwhelming want for revenge towards them, I laughed at them.

"If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a ba-a-a-d boy, that's right  
If you really want it good girl  
Gotta get yourself a.."

"BAD BOY!!!" Remus and Sirius finished the song.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I finished with an extravagant bow. I smiled at Lily who was laughing at me.

"And now, before we leave you to your own devices, we'd like to see that kiss, or that dare. What ever they chose." Sirius said. He made me sing, and now he'll make my first kiss with Lily a whole public affair. Really, was I THIS mean to him? I really don't think I deserve THIS MUCH! I started walking towards Lily, who was smiling. She wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes and felt my lips entangle with her. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the spot light, or the many eyes that were glued to me and Lily. All I could concentrate on was her.

"Sheesh! Maybe they should take that upstairs eh!" Remus started. I pulled away from Lily, with a huge grin on my face. Ok, so the prank wasn't one of their best, but the out come was amazing.

"Thank you for your attention Gryfindors! And, on a side note, if any of the couples tonight would like to thank us for this, they can start by calling Remus and I god." Sirius looked right at me.

"Right, the all-knowing, all-god of their existence." Remus laughed.

"Or they could just call me the god of love, charm, sexiness?" Sirius started.

"Just shut it Padfoot."

"Right, I'm YOUR god of sexiness right?" He laughed.

"Err, no. Other way around."

"Too right, too right." The lights went back on, and Remus and Sirius voices had stopped being magically louder. Everything was back to normal, as I got off the table many Gryfindors clapped me on the back.

"Good song mate."

"There never is a normal night with the marauders here is there?" I only half heard the comments people made to me. Remus and Sirius walked up to me. I turned to speak to them.

"First off, you two are dead. Second off, I will never call you a god of anything, except idiocy. And, this was really good pay back, and I never want to be on the receiving side of it again!" I laughed, grabbed Lily's hand and walked over the boys dormitory stair case. There was no way I was doing any more kissing in front of the common room.alked over to Lily.

"Well then you can just thank us later then eh Prongs?" Remus suggested.

"Dream on!" I laughed.

"Well then LILY can!" Sirius said as he and Remus started talking to the crowd that was congratulating them on their prank.

"Well James, nice song." Lily laughed at me.

"Trust Sirius to find the worst song ever and make me sing it. Then trust Remus to make it even more embarrassing with a magical slide show."

"Well, it was sweet. True, a tad embarrassing, but they did it for a laugh."

"Oh, they're a barrel of laughs." I said, then added. "A barrel of laughs that is going to PAY." Under my breath.

"Well, I guess being a Marauder is all about the pranks." Lily mused lightheartedly. She placed her head on my shoulder as we walked.YESS!!!!! JAMES IS UNDEFEATABLE! LILY EVANS IS FINALLY MINE!!!

"No, its about more than that." I smiled. I pulled Lily in closer and put my hand in her hair. She pressed her lips against mine.

"Opps, sorry didn't know we were interrupting anything here." Sirius said.

"Kissing in the common room like a couple of third years! Honestly. You think you'd had enough of that tonight, I guess once isn't enough." Remus said. "Why, you might scar the first years innocent eyes!"

"I am sure you two will do it enough that they will be scarred for life anyways!" I said. "But they are right, I don't want to have fifty people watching me kiss anymore Lily."

"Me either, although, I thought you loved the spotlight?" She joked, and then started to lead me off to the stairs.

"Err, mind if you use Lily's dorm to do some snogging. Me and Remus have already reserved ours." Sirius laughed.

"Fine, fine, what ever!" Lily joked. "But you two love birds don't get too carried away."

"You either!" Remus joked. "We don't want any mini Lily or James running around quite yet." I sighed contentedly as I walked up the stairs with Lily.

SIRIUS POV:

Well, I mean, who could have pulled Lily and James together with more tenderness than me? I mean, ok it wasn't very tender, and it wasn't just me. Remus helped a TAD, well, more than a tad, well actually alot more. But still, James should be thanking us on bended knee. Actually scratch that, I hope Remus thanks me on bended knees! Hm, have I done anything he should be thankful for lately? God I hope so!

Final score between klutzy James and charming Sirius: Tie.

I mean we both got what we wanted, I got Remus, he got Lily. It all turned out alright. And right now. with the heat of Remus lips pressed against mine, I'm certain that it will always turn out alright if we have each other.

I am thinking way too much right now. When I'm kissing Remus my brain doesn't work right, its too concentrated on him. Slowly I stop trying to retain a normal train of thought, and give in so that my mind only concentrates on Remus, his eyes, his mouth, everything about him. The last thing coherent thing that enters my brain is, final score: tie. Then I lose myself in Remus kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D :D!!!!!!  
ALSO!!!!! I need a beta for my next story, its got a different feel to it then this one, its still Remus and Sirius slash!! So if your interested please email me, (my email can be found on my profile, if you click the email link (its blue, just incase :P lol )) BUT!!! I need to make sure who ever my beta is, is fast, usually I like to update every couple of days. So hopefully they can keep up to that.  
If your interested, please email me, I'll email you the plot back and then we can see if you like it, if you do, and you promise to be as fast as you can ;) lol, then I'll send you the first chapter right away.  
THanks a ton... Im soo sad this story is finished!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW! (And also please review my story Irony, it had a totally different tone and mood to this,but tell me what you think)  
REVIEW!!!**


End file.
